


Forthcoming

by Dwimordene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwimordene/pseuds/Dwimordene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apocalypse coming: the Nazgul visit the Lonely Mountain, and the Dwarves ponder numbers and mythology. Drabble for HASA's fourth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forthcoming

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Forthcoming**

Wealth. Rings. Lordship. So the horseman promised, for but the price of gossip, or a trinket—a "least of rings" stolen from Him They Name Not in Gondor. Dwarves waste no words on circumlocutions, but they mark numbers: thirteen's unlucky; seven, blessed; three's no chance; four... four is death. 

Dwarven lore holds the world ends when the Harbingers ride at night, bringing war to the earth's quarters. Thrice the horseman leaves unanswered, ere Dwarves depart for Rivendell. For death is coming—the earth groans, its bounty sickens, fear flowers. Death is coming: the fourth calling, the last calling, and then... 

* * *

"...[F]ind this thief... and get from him, willing or no, a little ring, the least of rings, that once he stole." —"The Council of Elrond," FoTR, 235.


End file.
